narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Belus Levia
Regarding your character I think that your character has some potential, especially the limitations you put on him. Unfortunately, from my own experiences I've noticed that implanting a character near the real storyline helps start you off, but will makes it difficult to write. I would suggest keeping the base of your character (adopted by an Uchiha that later died, blindness, and personality), but remove the connection to the Madara and the massacre. Most of the stories people have been writing lately take place after the supposed conclusion of Naruto so that they can design their own plot without the limitations of the canon universe. You may want to think about doing this as well. Furthermore, if you need any aid feel free to trouble me...I have no problem helping out. P.S. I thank you for your comments regarding my work. Kazeyo 00:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It just so happens that you have given me an idea that you may take a liking to. Since Madara is so intrical to your story...you should create some legacy of his that is the driving force against your character. Something directly related to madara that would result in the same amount of hate against him. Kazeyo 01:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm just throwing ideas out now, but perhaps a cult trying to follow in Madara's footsteps. The members are probably not uchiha, but instead run around stealing sharingan and doing other crazy stuff. This could result in the death of your character's mother, allow your character to hate madara, be the cause of blindness, etc. Kazeyo 01:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei one creator of Buddha the only one character to face all the akatsuki and be over killed all in the same say lol hello i'm also new and if you need any help i'll help out hello this is shirokei1 thansk for liking my image i made it from hand,also for your story all you need to do is make a new article and that starts a new page then you only need to start typing ok also i look over your story i think its really weak in the terms of original this story is many many years after mandara and the uchiha clan is dead and revived the whole story is new so i can help you out all you need to do is ask and i'll help. i'm also taking students for akeru (we are challenging the akatsuki group i have already face 4 main members of akatsuki and i lost 4 times i still have 1 more match to finish lol) Welcome to Naruto Fanon! Aloha, Belus Levia! Welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki (NF). If you need any help or assistance, please ask me on my talk page. We of NF are glad to have you and are looking forward to your contributions! :D (Please remember to sign your comments with 4 tiddles, '~' at the end.) Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 11:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) reply thanks man but she far from finished I'm doing a pretty much total rewrite lol and yeah I'll check him out and leave a comment when I find the time man RAD boy 21:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC)